battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stonegit Prepares for Battle
"Stonegit Prepares for Battle" is a Season 2 thread written on November 24, 2014 right before "Puppet Strings." Summary Full Text Part 1 Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit stepped into the armory, pressing and running his hands down his face once. Breathing deeply. “Ok…” he said. “Ok…” But it wasn’t ok. He and a demon were about to fight a god. Stonegit knew this wasn’t going to be a dual. It was going to be suicide. He turned around, facing Haddock. “Run,” he said, shaking his head. “This isn’t going to be a fight, I’m getting ripped to shreds. But it’s the only way I can do my job now so you need to run while there’s still time.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"No," Haddock said. "I’ve already seen you go to Hel once. I’m not going to suffer it happening again. I know your job is a bodyguard. But your relationship to me is more than that. I’m here for you. You’re not doing this alone. How can I help?" 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit was about to protest, but then stopped, lowering his head. “And you are more to me than my job.” he looked up again. “Ok…” he said again, only this time determined. “This time we both make it out alive. I need you to go into Hemlock’s library, get a book on the Valkyrie, any one, it doesn’t matter.” He placed a hand on his head. “Warden, we can’t do this if we fight separate, we need to concentrate our power. I need you to trust me and render all of what you control to me.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king nodded. “Hemlock’s library. Book on the Valkyries. Very well. I shall be back shortly.” He charged off, the king for once taking orders from another. '''The Warden: '''The tension in the Warden’s voice was high as she responded waspishly, '''What did you think I planned to do, dark-eyes? Her hallucinatory form turned towards him, arms still crossed, eyes roiling black. Besides, did you forget about the boundaries surrounding the she-devil’s library? Do you expect the King to waltz inside, no damage inflicted? Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit gripped his brow. “So those fucking barriers are still up?!” he let out a frustrated grunt and opened the door to the armory, calling after Haddock. “Haddock wait!” he called. “The barriers are still up! We’ll have to think of something else!” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Apparitions of Loki…" Haddock swore under his breath. "Well, I don’t know what to do… never been a genius at magic or spirits or supernatural beings. But I’ve got swords, I know to fight… if you need me to slip into the ‘duel’ I can…" 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit gave a smile. “You would cheat?” he asked, unable to hide his grin. “No…no it wouldn’t do any good, not this time. Oh come on Stonegit!” he said, rubbing his head. “You learned about these creatures when you were little…” he blinked. “Stone…” he said. “They are weak against stone.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Does this mean I should collect fucking rocks for the next three hours?" Haddock inquired in an even tone. His voice was terse - perhaps from the idea of collecting rocks, or perhaps that Stonegit told him not to interfere in the duel. Well, I might just have to step in anyway. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I don’t remember anything beyond that?" Stonegit said. "Just…Stone." he rubbed his chin. "I would never risk you pulling your backing collecting rocks my King. There must be something else." he wandered over to the armory shelf, picking up a simple stone dagger. "Warden," he said thoughtfully. "Would you be able to infuse magic into this if I carved a rune into it?" '''The Warden: '''The Warden examined the dagger with her mind, prodding it for previous enchantments and finding nothing. '''It should be suitable. What did you have in mind? Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''"I think asking to kill her right off the bat is a little much. But a break rune might work. It may destroy her magic, thus making her mortal enough to finish off." he carved the symbol into the dagger and allowed the Warden to infuse the magic needed to activate it. "Alright Warden, it’s time you let me take the reins." '''The Warden: '''Her curiosity was evident but she refrained from questioning him further; she was already starting to get a general color of his thoughts. '''Proceed, she said, releasing her power and channeling it into his control. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Thank you," Stonegit sighed, and then gasped as power rushed into, more so then ever before. His eyes became crystal clear, his brain was stimulated, and focused. He trembled slightly once, shaking off the odd rush. He breathed another sigh. "Ok," he said facing Haddock. "I’m ready…" If we was honest, he knew he wasn’t going to make it. And this time he would have no bargaining chip to come back. He was going to face a god he personally insulted with a stone dagger. But he shrugged it off. As long as it gave Haddock a shot, he was willing to take it. “And Haddock,” he said stepping up to him, pausing a moment as he reached up resting his fingers on his shoulder. “Don’t kiss back,” Stonegit then stood on tip toe, kissing Haddock carefully on the lips, holding it for a brief second, and then breaking it. He gulped, clearing his throat. “And if your wife asks just tell her I made unholy advances.” the boy said, giving a tiny smirk. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'The kiss was quickly over, and Haddock just paused for a moment, staring at Stonegit with great concern. And… another emotion. Gods above. "Stonegit…" he murmured. Shaking his head, avoiding conversation about the kiss, he said, "I have… no idea… what you just did with that stone, but I trust it will work. Though I am going with you to watch the duel." To step in if it looks like you will lose. "And don’t you dare stop me, or I’ll tell my wife far more than what just happened." Part 2 'Akkey Black: 'Three hours. That’s what she had before she could kill that cursed King. It irked her so much… It boiled her blood to think that he would get to live for three more hours. He needed to die 10 years ago, he doesn’t deserve extra time. He even tried to convince her that her memories were false. Honestly? How does he explain her dreams? Her visions? The brain doesn’t come up with new scenarios that it isn’t familiar with, therefore they must’ve happened before. But… what about the boy? With the scarred face? His eyes changed, and they way he spoke. That was not him. But why does it seem so familiar? Dust called it a demon… then it must be evil, right? Haddock has the devil by his side. A valkyrie would know. She shook her head and swung her sword a few times. Do not fret, Nix. Dust will help you. Victory goes to us. That King will die today. Part 3 'Dust: 'Stone, they say. Stone is a valkyrie’s weakness. Good luck with that, mortals. As if they would get a chance to use their little knife. She stands, ready for the switch. "Hemlock," she enunciates clearly, the words piercing down deep through the mortal’s muddled thoughts. "You have served me well." Dust picks up the silver dagger lying on the desk. "Unfortunately," she continues, voice impassive, "it is time for me to move on. I regret, Elva, that I did not receive the opportunity to speak with you once more. "This is for your own good. You are not worthy of being reduced to a slobbering wreck." She drives the knife into her heart. Part 4 'Dust: 'The mortal is aware only at the last moment of a bright flash of silver and unbearable pain. Then her body crumples. Black smoke spews from her eyes and mouth. Shadows ooze from the stab wound in place of blood. The black, writhing mass slams into Nix with the force of a hurricane. She doubles over, screaming in agony, darkness obscuring her vision. And then complete clarity is achieved. Dust straightens in her new body and surveys the pure shadow running through her veins. Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:The Warden Category:Akkey Black Category:Hemlock